


Ксенофил

by fandom_Xenophilia, meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После завершения войны с инопланетянами мир сходит с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ксенофил

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Ксенофил"

Бот был небольшой и старый, он семенил по захламленному сектору, припадая на неисправный правый манипулятор, и в отблесках голографических реклам где-то наверху сам казался ожившим комком мусора. Правая верхняя часть его корпуса совсем рядом с вытертыми буквами RAT-0714 была разъедена то ли сверхкоррогентом, то ли кислотой, оставляя серийный номер нечитаемым, но Джеха Крысолова и не интересовал серийник. Маленький муниципальный бот дышал на ладан и давно подлежал списанию, но по частям мог принести хоть какую-то прибыль и позволить Джеху хотя бы заплатить за квартиру – крохотный типовой бокс с барахлящим климатическим модулем и стареньким мультиповаром, в котором пригорал даже синтетический суп.  
После победы человечества над воррерами дела Джеха шли неважно, ему приходилось перебиваться с одной нищенской работы на другую и приворовывать муниципальных ботов, чтобы разбирать их на запчасти. Говоря откровенно, он совсем не чувствовал себя победителем.  
Бот доковылял до старого, покореженного остова летающего модуля и включил сканирующее поле, уточняя местонахождение энергетического элемента. На самом деле, ничего подобного там не было – все, что имело хоть какую-то ценность, вынесли еще до подписания мирного договора, но маячок Джеха послушно имитировал исправный зарядный блок, и бот пришел – старая, разваливающаяся на части механическая крыса, склепанная из дешевого металлопластика, наверное, еще до войны с воррерами.  
Джех перевел визор на сканирующий режим и на всякий случай включил глайдер. Тот ожил, мягко завибрировал под подошвами – самая дешевая модель, всего лишь летающая доска с энергоприводом, даже без защитных полей, но Джех любил ее за скорость, и маневренность, и за то, что она несколько раз спасала ему жизнь еще до перемирия.  
В переулке не было ничего особенного – только бот, Джех и его силовая сеть, чтобы поймать бота. Причин перестраховываться не было, кроме разве что дурного предчувствия. Предчувствию своему Джех привык верить.  
Ловить таких механических крыс было не особенно трудно, намного легче, чем выбрать место так, чтобы разнообразные полицейские модули не успевали перехватить сигнал и отреагировать, но за пять лет после подписания мирного договора Джех наловчился и обходить защищающие поля, ограждавшие закрытые сектора, и грамотно выбирать место, где разместить приманку. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.  
Полицейский робот-"защитник" рухнул сверху, когда он уже прикреплял сеть с ботом к задней части глайдера силовыми держателями. "Защитник" прошел сквозь завесу рекламы, отделявшей закрытые полуразрушенные сектора от Верхнего Города. Полицейский робот был стремительным, неуловимо напоминавшим спрута, беспилотником. Визор автоматически высветил его данные: полубоевая модель, три автоматические зарядные пушки, новейшие датчики слежения, автономный сбор данных. Право атаковать без предупреждения.  
Джех успел пригнуться и врубить старт, когда первый парализующий заряд прошел совсем рядом. Глайдер рванул вверх, визор развернул карту закрытых секторов – Джех всегда охотился на границе с новым дипломатическим кварталом ворреров. Поймать там что-нибудь приличное было почти невозможно, зато и серьезных угроз не водилось. До появления "защитника", по крайней мере. Второй полицейский робот, спустившийся почти сразу за ним, был явным перебором.  
Джех нырнул влево, под перекрестье обломанных креплений, резко подал вверх, лавируя между изувеченными перекрытиями зданий. Должно быть, когда-то сюда угодила пара снарядов из кислотной пушки – укрепленный строительный пластик оплавился, стек странными, причудливыми волнами, напоминавшими застывшую в агонии биомассу.  
Джех вывернул глайдер в сторону, пытаясь уйти от "защитников". Если бы ему удалось подняться хотя бы на пяток ярусов вверх, можно было бы попытаться затеряться в пелене голографической рекламы. У него почти получилось – мелькнула перед лицом глянцево-ослепительная улыбка какой-то красотки, плеснул через край освежающий коктейль, вспыхнул слоган "Попробуй новый вкус!", и сверху появился третий "защитник".  
В таком количестве они вылетали только на облаву за теми, кто вел дела в закрытых секторах – за торговцами нелегальной дурью и крадеными органами. Скорее всего, Джеху просто не повезло оказаться неподалеку, когда "защитники" возвращались на базу.  
С тех пор, как ворреры подписали с человечеством мирный договор, Джеху вообще не очень везло, не только в этом.  
Он резко подал вправо, в сторону дипломатического квартала, уворачиваясь от еще одного парализующего заряда и чуть не размозжил себе голову об оплавившуюся балку из сверхпрочного пластика. Один из "защитников" сел на хвост его глайдеру, легко маневрируя в захламленном секторе, двое других мелькнули слева.  
Джех нащупал в кармане плоский диск энергетической бомбы. Использовать ее не хотелось – слишком велик был шанс повредить глайдер и рухнуть вниз, но других вариантов сбросить трех полицейских роботов Джех не знал.  
Он отжал кнопку активации до упора, бомба тихо пискнула, подавая сигнал "готовность к использованию", и глайдер вильнул левее, ближе к "защитникам", сокращая дистанцию.  
Коротко размахнувшись, Джех послал металлическую сферу в полет. Он успел еще увидеть расходящуюся кольцом первую волну энергетического поля, прежде чем отжал управление "вниз" до упора, уводя глайдер из зоны поражения.  
Первый "защитник" попал почти в эпицентр, второго накрыло повторным излучением, и оба они рухнули вниз, как сломанные игрушки, но третий успел уйти в сторону, и поле задело его только частично. "Защитник" завалился на бок, часть щупалец-манипуляторов безвольно обвисла, но в воздухе он удержался. Будь в кабине пилот, он, скорее всего, послал бы все к черту и вернулся на базу, потому что один муниципальный бот-собиратель – одна механическая крыса – точно не стоил того, чтобы рисковать полицейским модулем, но для искусственного интеллекта "защитника" было неважно, украл ты боевой крейсер или пакет искусственной органики на обед, и то, и другое преследовалось по закону.  
Поврежденный "защитник" продолжил преследование.  
Наверное, не начни у глайдера барахлить мотор, Джех все же смог бы сбежать, но то ли подействовало остаточное излучение, то ли глайдер просто не вовремя решил сломаться, но скорость падала, а полицейский робот подошел почти на расстояние выстрела.  
Справа показалась полупрозрачная защитная пелена квартала ворреров. Ее едва заметная вибрация отдавалась в костях, вызывала безотчетное желание немедленно повернуть назад.  
Джех помнил, как такие же поля выжигали целые кварталы; все, с чем соприкасались, превращая в пепел и неубиваемый армированный пластик боевых машин, и людей, и даже инопланетных тварей-ворреров, которым не повезло оказаться в зоне поражения. Стена не разбирала на своих и чужих.  
Не успеешь пробить дыру, и тебе крышка.  
Джех привык видеть, как она надвигается на него, но война закончилась, и Стена превратилась просто в ограду.  
«Защитник» набрал скорость, попытался зайти сверху – должно быть, передние пушки отказали. Парализующий заряд сорвался с нижней излучающей пластины, но Джех увел глайдер в вираж, и заряд просвистел над плечом, попал в защитную пелену ворреров.  
Во время войны такой выстрел не оставил бы даже следа, но интенсивность границы оказалась намного ниже боевой Стены, и заряд разбился об нее, оставив прозрачное светлое пятно. Сквозь него четче проступили вытянутые, чуждые строения ворреров, между которыми сновали как инопланетные механические крылатки, так и летающие модули людей.  
Время будто замедлилось.  
Граница неслась в лицо, полицейский «защитник» снова заходил сверху.  
Джех врубил стоп, подал назад, пропуская полицейского перед собой. Глайдер рванул вверх и влево, почти вплотную к обвисшим неисправным манипуляторам «защитника», но тот развернулся почти мгновенно и хлестнул рабочими щупальцами. Еще один заряд ушел в полупрозрачную границу квартала ворреров, совсем рядом с предыдущим. Если бы они пересеклись хоть немного, можно было бы попытаться пробиться внутрь. Пришлось бы пожертвовать силовой сетью и, вполне возможно, вконец угробить глайдер, но «защитник», похоже, понемногу восстанавливал свои системы, и Джех готов был рискнуть.  
Ему не пришлось этого делать.

В воздухе рядом мелькнул зеленый голографический прямоугольник гостевого доступа, шестиугольный сектор границы воррерского квартала стал прозрачным. Будь у Джеха время подумать, он вспомнил бы, что у него нет друзей среди инопланетных тварей, вспомнил, как убивал их во время войны, но «защитник» был совсем рядом, тянулся к глайдеру исправными щупальцами манипуляторов, а выход маячил совсем рядом.  
Джех бросил глайдер в сторону, поднырнул под армированным манипулятором в последний момент, выжал скорость до упора, краем глаза заметив, как растворилось в воздухе подтверждение его гостевого доступа.  
«Защитник» бросился следом, и Стена, сомкнувшись, превратила его в обугленный остов. Джех смотрел на то, как этот остов падает вниз – размытая светящаяся точка за границей квартала ворреров – и думал, что делать дальше.  
Звуки кипящего жизнью города накатывали волнами, сверху моросил дождь, влажно блестели темные строения ворреров, между которыми сновали юркие, обтекаемые крылатки и летающие модули людей.  
Вокруг раскинулся дипломатический квартал ворреров. Граждан внеземного происхождения, как это было принято формулировать сейчас.  
Джех отчетливо помнил день подписания мирного договора, то, как напился до бесчувствия, празднуя победу, и то, как буквально через месяц под городом людей, на границе с закрытыми нижними секторами появились первые строения воррерского квартала.  
Теперь башни ворреров взмывали вверх почти до пелены рекламы, и людей на открытых ярусах было почти столько же, сколько и ворреров. Квартал больше всего напоминал туристическую зону.  
Рядом с Джехом высветилось входящее сообщение, и, помедлив, он нажал подтверждение. Он не верил во внезапное спасение и не ждал от ситуации ничего хорошего, но хотел знать, что происходит, и кому потребовалось спасать его от полицейских.  
На экране визора загорелась реклама бара – люди и ворреры сидели за стойкой, и воррер-бармен мастерски разливал коктейли, Джех рассматривал смеющиеся лица девиц модельной внешности, их пластиково-идеальных бойфрендов и думал о том, где были эти люди пять лет назад во время войны, если они могли так беззаботно улыбаться, сидя за одной стойкой с инопланетниками. Хотя может быть, все эти люди были просто голографическими имитациями.  
Ролик оказался коротким, понятным без слов, насквозь человечным и заканчивался координатами бара. Джех забил их в интерактивную панель навигатора, и на экране визора возникли зеленые стрелки вниз. Бар оказался совсем рядом.  
Джех перепроверил состояние глайдера и начал снижаться. Мимо проплывали оживленные ярусы дипломатического квартала, люди, ворреры, боты-помощники, прямоугольники реклам, модули и транспортники, безумный микс из чуждой архитектуры, похожей на огромный мутировавший организм и насквозь человечных городских развлечений – баров и магазинов, развлекательных центров, автоматов по продаже напитков, еды и очищенного воздуха.  
На большей части реклам ворреры соседствовали с людьми – покупали себе новые коммуникаторы, тусовались в барах и клубах, пользовались кремами для ухода за шкурой. Джех смотрел на них и думал, что после войны мир сошел с ума.  
А он сам остался единственным нормальным и потому так и не сумел вписаться. Просто незаметно даже для себя начал прятаться в прохладной безопасности жилого бокса, заваленного остовами ворованных роботов, самодельным оружием и тем, что осталось у него еще с войны. Иногда звонили бывшие сослуживцы, те, кто выжил, и пытались вытащить его наружу, но Джех всегда отказывался.   
Ему и не хотелось сходить с ума вместе со всеми. Он всегда считал себя немного бунтарем.  
Глайдер с ворованным ботом пришлось оставить на стоянке у входа. Двери бара разъехались автоматически, и Джех шагнул внутрь. Там царил полумрак, мягко светилась красным подсветка стойки, а на противоположной стене горела голографическая реклама – человек и воррер пили за одним столом, оба глянцево-картинные и какие-то омерзительно-холеные, а под ними мерцали буквы " Систематическое употребление синтетического алкоголя вредит вашему здоровью". Джех запомнил ворреров быстрыми и чертовски опасными клыкастыми тварями, выходцами из ночных кошмаров, а не этими расслабленными существами с глянцево-блестящей шкурой, и теперь чувствовал себя путешественником во времени. Мир ушел далеко вперед по какому-то очень неправильному маршруту.  
Бармен тоже оказался воррером, он стоял за стойкой, смешивая какие-то напитки, как мог бы делать любой бармен-человек, и почему-то умудрялся не выглядеть нелепо.  
Больше в баре никого не было. Только воррер, Джех и подозрения Джеха.  
– Добро пожаловать, – диск-переводчик у бармена оказался высококлассный, и интонации получались совсем человеческими, мягкими и совершенно лишенными присущего языку ворреров высокого стрекотания. – Синтетический виски за счет заведения. Угощайтесь.  
Стакан оказался на барной стойке, словно по волшебству, поймал гранями свет – красная подсветка снизу, синеватое свечение лампы наверху.  
Джех не смотрел на выпивку. Только на бармена. Того звали Клаан Красный, и во время войны он командовал Южной Армией ворреров.  
Красного Джех никогда не спутал бы ни с каким другим воррером, потому что видел его оскаленные клыки у самого своего лица.  
Это случилось за три месяца до перемирия. Отряд Джеха зачищал от ворреров побережье Южного Материка, окраинные сектора Малибии, а ворреры как раз вернули себе контроль на Западном Фронте. Джех шел по разрушенным, перекореженным кварталам в своем потрепанном боевом модуле – стандартном пехотинском доспехе, у которого не хватало двух манипуляторов из четырех, и только лазерный резак разве что не отказывал ни разу, и думал, что так будет всегда. Что они зачистят Малибию, после их перекинут на Лоссу, оттуда в Радис, потом еще куда-нибудь...  
А потом он услышал первые выстрелы слева, из дальнего прохода, и думал только о том, как дожить – до конца боя, до Лоссы, Радиса и еще чего-нибудь, что там будет после них.  
Клаан Ар'ардис, Клаан Красный – как звучало его имя в имплантированном переводчике – генерал Южной Армии ворреров, в первую секунду показался Джеху размытым черно-красным пятном, которое мелькнуло на периферии зрения: взмахом когтистой лапы, алыми брызгами крови, отлетевшей в сторону головой сержанта Ардэ, а потом он был совсем рядом, а время превратилось в синтетическую жвачку, тянулось долго-долго, и Джех бесконечно смотрел, как реагирует его боедоспех на инопланетную тварь, как механический кулак все летит и летит в ощеренную клыками морду...  
В тот момент Красный был для него чокнутой тварью из ночного кошмара, в которую Джех разрядил бы весь зарядный блок энергопистолета, если бы тот не вздумал отказать в самый неподходящий момент.  
В следующий раз Джех видел Клаана Ар'ардиса три месяца спустя на экране своего визора во время подписания мирного договора. Тот стоял в шеренге дипломатов, а Джех думал о том, что человечество согласилось закончить войну слишком рано. Даже если ресурсы у обоих армий подходили к концу, он не хотел мира, он хотел убивать, убивать и убивать ворреров.  
Джех их боялся, ему вовсе не было стыдно это признать.  
Теперь Клаан-бывший-генерал стоял за барной стойкой и предлагал ему синтетический виски за счет заведения.  
После войны человечество свернуло куда-то не туда.  
Джех пододвинул стакан к себе и спросил:  
– В честь чего?  
– Похоже, – вежливо ответил воррер, а интонации его переводчика были совершенно безликими, – у вас был сложный день.  
Должно быть, переводчик был запрограммирован имитировать вежливость и человечность.  
Джех неопределенно пожал плечами:  
– И что?  
Говоря начистоту, в его прошлом бывали дни и похуже.  
– Вам это может показаться странным, но мне просто захотелось проявить симпатию, – сказал воррер, и человеческая вежливость его переводчика совершенно не вязалась ни с клыкастой мордой, ни с локтевыми лезвиями, ни с массивными когтистыми лапами, – я люблю людей. Можно сказать, что я в некотором роде ксенофил.  
Джех вспомнил их первую встречу в Малибии, провел пальцем по ободку стакана и ответил:  
– Я тебя помню. Еще с войны. Мы пересекались на Южном Материке.

– Вот как? – еще переводчик воррера практически идеально имитировал спокойную заинтересованность. – С тех пор я сильно переменился и осознал ценность человеческой жизни.

Может быть, все дело было только в нем – в неисправном переводчике, который выдавал вещи, которые Красный не имел в виду. Может быть, Клаан Ар'ардис не имел ничего подобного в виду и просто собирался откусить Джеху голову.  
Надо было взять с собой оружие.  
– Вообще-то, помогать кому-то сбежать от полицейского "защитника" – это преступление, – сказал Джех, поболтал виски в стакане. Пластиковые кубики, имитирующие лед, глухо стукнулись о край. Во время войны поговаривали, что ворреры различают человеческое сердцебиение с расстояния метров в двадцать. Между Джехом и Клааном Красным была только барная стойка, и она была значительно уже двадцати метров.  
– Я не видел "защитника", мне просто захотелось помочь человеку, у которого был тяжелый день, – с закрытыми глазами, наверное, Красный мог бы казаться обычным барменом, самым настоящим человеком. Его переводчик был действительно очень хорошим, слишком хорошим для обычного бармена.  
– Со мной в подразделении служил сержант Ардэ, – сказал Джех. – Туповатый парень, но он неплохо играл на губной гармошке. Ты оторвал ему голову у меня на глазах, ксенофил. Я не верю, что ты любишь людей. Вопрос в том, зачем ты мне на самом деле помог.  
Их разделяла только барная стойка, довольно узкая, Джех отлично понимал, что для воррера она совсем не была преградой.  
В наступившей наэлектризованной тишине было слышно, как тихо гудят системы очистки воздуха у них над головами.  
Наконец Красный поднял лапу, коснулся когтем серебристого диска-переводчика у себя на шее, и заговорил:  
– Мы прилетели убивать вас, – в его голос просочились стрекочущие звуки воррерского языка, слова стали резче и какими-то более настоящими. Имитация человеческих интонаций больше не работала, и Джех моментально поверил, что теперь с ним говорит именно Клаан Ар'ардис. Генерал ворреров. – Мы убивали, убивали и убивали. Убивали много, убивали хорошо. Бесполезно. Здесь слишком много людей. Война слишком затянулась.  
– Что, – Джех смотрел прямо в морду твари, которая чуть не убила его самого, и чувствовал, что губы сами расползаются в ухмылку, – cлишком много вы потеряли, да?  
– Да, – "да" вышло протяжное, с шипением и щелчком на конце. Смешно, раньше Джех считал: разобрать, о чем думают твари, невозможно. Но оказалось, это до смешного просто. – Теперь будет другая война. Вы сами написали для нее правила.  
Воррер обвел лапой полутемное помещение бара:  
– Люди лучше всех убивают людей. Вы дышите ядом, пьете яд, едите яд. Мы больше не убиваем вас когтями, больше не умираем, человек. Мы просто даем вам ваш яд. Получаем хорошие вещи взамен. Пей, человек. Это вкусный виски.  
Его слова были глухими, тяжелыми и настоящими.  
Джех слушал их, и ему хотелось смеяться.  
На боковой стене бара висел плакат "Систематическое употребление синтетического алкоголя опасно для вашего здоровья", за дверью дипломатический квартал кипел жизнью, прилетали люди, гуляли по барам и ресторанам, вели дела с воррерами, война продолжалась, и в мире все наконец-то встало на свои места.  
Виски действительно оказался вкусный – синтетика высшей пробы, и Джех улыбался и чувствовал, как что-то внутри, что-то, с чем он давно уже смирился, вдруг отпустило.  
– А я значит, такой же яд, да?  
– Ты нарушил закон, человек. Тот, кто нарушает закон враг людей. Враг людей – друг воррера.  
– Так меня еще не называли. Выпей со мной, – Джех улыбался твари, и все наконец-то было на своих местах. Его захлестывала какая-то странная эйфория, иррациональная уверенность, что теперь все обязательно будет хорошо. – Мы же теперь друзья.  
– Мне не страшен ваш яд. Бессмысленно.  
– Ну, тогда выпей просто так. Я расскажу тебе историю. По-дружески, как один ксенофил другому.  
Воррер – клыкастая тварь с когтями в палец Джеха длинной – помедлил, будто опасался чего-то, и только потом налил себе выпить.  
Красный пил медленно, осторожно вливая виски в пасть, потому что узкие человеческие стаканы для него совсем не подходили, и все время смотрел на Джеха.  
Джех думал про эту новую, невидимую войну, про бары воррерского квартала, про людей, жадно покупающих синтетику и наркоту, и почему-то чувствовал себя настоящим победителем.  
Красный допил, поставил стакан на стойку, глухо звякнуло донышко о пластиковую поверхность.  
– Говори, человек.  
Да, Джеху было, что ему сказать:  
– Вы не первые, кто додумался травить людей, знаешь? Наркотики и курение, модифицированные продукты, отравляющие вещества. Это все придумали мы.  
– Правила войны против людей.  
– Ну да. Твои правила придумали на Земле, и когда они появились, нас было шесть миллиардов. Экология ухудшалась с каждым годом, пищу стали делать из всякого дерьма, случилась пара войн и несколько катаклизмов, потом несколько повальных бумов на курение и алкоголь. И знаешь, что произошло потом?  
– Продолжай, человек.  
Красный казался замершей статуей, глянцево поблескивала его шкура, когти неподвижно лежали на столешнице. Джеху было его почти жаль:  
– Нас стало восемь миллиардов, ксенофил. Смешно, правда, что когда-то нас было так мало?  
Воррер молчал.  
– Ты думаешь, что вы придумали офигенно хитрый способ бороться с людьми, – продолжил Джех. – Отличный вариант, который и правда убивает миллионы, только чтобы им на смену пришли миллиарды. Травите нас, мы всегда готовы платить за хороший виски и хорошие наркотики. Вот только твоя война, ксенофил, – Джех указал на их стаканы. – Она не здесь. Это не синтетика на завтрак, обед и ужин и не плохое пойло, которое вы разливаете почти бесплатно всем желающим. Война здесь, – он приложил пальцы к виску. – У тебя в башке. Вы проиграли, потому что не поняли самого главного: ненавидеть людей – это лучший способ любить человечество.  
Когда Красный заговорил, его голос был как гравий в жерновах:  
– Мы дадим вам больше яда. Больше, чем сможет переварить вся ваша поганая раса. Никто не может пить яд вечно. Никто.  
Джех перевернул свой стакан, как будто играл в стопки:  
– Тогда договорились. У тебя отличное виски, ксенофил. Думаю, я еще не раз приду к тебе за выпивкой.


End file.
